This invention relates to a multilayer packaging or label stock film having excellent printability and non-blocking characteristics.
The standard commercial approach to achieve wetting and adhesion of printing inks on certain packaging and label stock film is to treat the film either with corona discharge or a gas flame. This type of treatment does not always provide for sufficient ink adhesion for many applications. Excellent adhesion can be obtained by applying a prime layer to the film before application of the ink. While this may provide an excellent surface for wetting and adhering printing inks, preprimed film cannot be sold in roll form to a customer who is in the business of providing subsequent converting steps, because the prime layer will cause destructive blocking between the primed surface and the reverse side of the film after it is rolled up and stored for any length of time.
It is a principal object of the present invention to present a film which has excellent printability.
It is another object of the present invention to present a film which after printing can withstand rigorous surface agitation and high water temperature without adversely affecting the print.
It is still another object of the present invention to present a film not subject to destructive blocking.